wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Birds
Birds were introduced in version 2.7.2. Small birds There are four variations of small birds encountered in the game whether they are seen and observed or their birdcall and songs heard in various areas of the game world.wolfquest.org • All about the new birds of 2.7.2 *'American robin' (Turdus migratorius) :A familiar thrush with a bright red-orange belly and brown back. Male and female American robins look a lot alike so the 2.7.2 animation could be both. American robins are very active in the day foraging for worms, caterpillars and berries. Audio of the American robin song is also included in the soundscape. *'Western tanager' (Piranga ludoviciana) :This brightly colored,medium-sized American songbird found throughout the West. 2.7.2 includes a male western tanager, with its bright yellow body, black wings and orange head to provide an interesting bird with bright colors. The duller colored female is not depicted. Western tanagers live in open woods particularly among evergreens. In WolfQuest they flit around nearer to the ground as general animations. But in real life western tanagers tend to stay higher up in the canopy, filling the woods with their song and calls. The Western tanager's song is included in the 2.7.2 soundscape. They eat insects and fruits. *'House sparrow' (Passer domesticus) :This is a species of Old World sparrow that is invasive, meaning it isn’t originally from North America. However, house sparrows very adaptable and are now found all over, including Yellowstone, and they are included in 2.7.2. There are lots of native species of sparrows, in Yellowstone Park too, so that little brown bird players see could easily be one of them. Audio includes house sparrows as well as native song sparrows, chipping sparrows and white-crowned sparrows in 2.7.2. Sparrows eat seed and insects. *'Mountain chickadee' (Poecile gambeli) :This small songbird found throughout Yellowstone National Park. Males and females look very similar. They eat insects and conifer seeds. In 2.7.2 they only flit around for visual interest. But in real life they are often seen in the branches of conifers hanging upside down and hammering seeds open with their little beaks. Their song "chick-adee-dee-dee" is also included in the soundcape. Ravens Originally introduced in 2.0.0 along with golden eagles, ravens were first implemented as 2D sprites hovering above elk carcasses, where they would constantly caw. Combined, this allowed players to use them as a sort of beacon with which they could find nearby carcasses without having to rely on scent vision at all times. As part of the AI overhaul, they received a slight update; they flew lower in a much closer formation, but remained mostly unchanged. Updated in version 2.7.2, ravens are now represented by a 3D model and can at long last swoop down and land on and consume elk carcasses. Ravens and wolves share a symbiotic relationship; they have long marked the locations of carcasses by soaring above them, giving players an indicator of where they can find a lone carcass or simply where they left their last kill. Now ravens also mark the locations of live elk herds in wait of wolves to come and grant them access to a shared and easy meal. Golden Eagle A large predatory bird, golden eagles were first introduced in 2.0.0 along with ravens. If given the chance, they will swoop down and snatch up pups one at a time if left unguarded. Gallery Ravens.png|Ravens' sprite as it previously appeared from 2.7 up until 2.7.1p5. Eagle.png|A golden eagle as it appeared in 2.5. Trivia *Some bushes or shrubs have scripted events associated with small birds. *Learn more at http://www.audubon.org/bird-guide and https://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/search.aspx *Learn more about ravens and their symbiotic relationship with wolves: https://www.allaboutbirds.org/dinner-guests-how-wolves-and-ravens-coexist-at-kills/ *If they cause performance issues, the small birds on the main menu can be disabled by pressing and holding the Right Shift and L''' keys, then pressing the '''B key.2.7.2 patch 2 change logs/patch notes. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:2.7 Category:NPCs Category:Non-interactable Category:Features